mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Shawn Chatfield
Shawn Phillip Chatfield (born 1984), was born in San Diego, California. Originally was not a major role in Mega64, but his character, Sean Chatfeeled, quickly grew to be one of the integral characters within the show's plot. Shawn will tell you that he's not as scary or as weird as Sean in the show... But he is as funny and as charming as you would imagine. Shawn also portrays Marcus on the show. Shawn is also known for putting his bare feet on everything. Shawn has a nice personality in the Mega64 crew. Shawn usually clashes with Derrick Acosta. The two have a love/hate relationship when it comes to being friends. An example of this would be in Podcast 238 when discussing the Moga skit. Derrick and Shawn get into an argument whether or not they should diclose locations. Shawn is lactose intolerant which means he can't drink milk or eat pizza unless the peperonis are picked off. There's a rumor that he's writing a cookbook for vegans as he's already experienced in their dietary endeavours. Shawn is a member of MENSA. Known as having the sweetooth in the group Shawn can't get enough candy. He once swapped the Canon 5D for a 40 oz bag of skittles and was almost thrown out of the Mega64 group for this incident. NEEDED Filmography #Mega64 #Bill Fillmaff's Secret System #Mega64 Version 2-3 #Mega64 Time Series #Mega64 online videos #Personal Youtube channel videos #Tiny Hat #GAME trailers #IGN videos #Penny Arcade videos #Death Hat Website Bio *Favorite video games: Tetris, Super Mario Bros, The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time, Prince of Persia and the sands of time, Resident Evil 4, Pokemon Snap, and I know Dead Rising is a newer game but come on! Its AWESOME!. Finally let me tell you that I HATE RPG's. I know I just broke some of your hearts right now, but I cant change who I am…I just cant! *Favorite movies: I really don't care for movies so I will list the WORST movies of all time instead of my favorites. The Original Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Back to the Future, The Matrix 1 and 2 ( the third one was good though but It still couldn't make up for the lame and tired effects of the first 2. Bullet time? Get over yourself.) I guess if I had to pick my top 3 favorite movies of all time they would be #Hollow Man. #Snake Eyes. W/ Nick Cage!! #snake plissken escape from ny #Star Wars Ep 1 The Menacing Phantom. (If only they were all that good) *Favorite TV show: LOST, South Park, Batman the animated series, Home Movies, Get Smart, The Twilight Zone, Doug…I was Quail Man one year for Halloween (god I was sexy). But MY #1 favorite TV show for right now is, The Office ( and I know some of you think that the UK version is SOOOOO much better than the US one. But I would have to disagree, and say that although the UK version is great, I love the characters three million times more in the US one. So suck it.) *Favorite bands: I just went to a concert and the crowd started chanting the band's name but they just used the acronym so I realized that, that is much cooler than saying the band's actual name so I am just going to do that…T.A., T.A.F., B.R., C, C.A.C., C, D.C.F.C., T.D., E.S., T.F., T.G.L, I , L.Z., M , M.M, T.M.P, M.C.S., M , N, P, P, T.P.S., S.T.D., S, S.C, T.W.S, W, Z.7. *Favorite food: California Burrito ( those of you who don't know that's…Carna a sada, Guacamole, Cheese, French Fries and Salsa in a warm flour tortilla) yeah I know it is amazing. *Funniest thing ever seen/heard: A car right in front of me towing a boat made a sharp turn, and the boat became unhitched, and started rolling down the street on its own. Then slammed into a parked car. But I think the best part was the boat owner's look of disbelief. *Was once asked to hold someones drink for them so he did. *WHEN'S DANCE CLASS? Trivia *In fifth grade, Shawn had a crush on a girl. He tried asking her out by saying if she wants to go steady with him but the girl had thought he said study, and declined. *One time when Shawn was 3, he was playing in the pool with his dad. He splashed water onto his dad and his dad accidentally hits Shawn. Shawn sank to the bottom of the pool for a long time. He almost came close to drowning but luckily was saved by his dad. *Confirmed to be an absolute #RICHBITCH *Shawn has shown much love and affection to fellow Mega64 crew member Garrett Hunter, and has shown him his balls. *Due to him being the Mega64 Podcast editor, he often gets annoyed when the rest of the cast goes over an hour. This would eventually cause him to break down live on the air, and was soon replaced by New Shawn. Also, because of his role as editor, Rocco or another member will ask Shawn to edit in a certain effect to highlight a certain joke. *Shawn is among the few members that have little to no interest in anime, which would lead him into a rage when the rest of the cast are discussing it. Shawn, however, often talks about sports on the podcast which leads him to get criticized by others. External Links *Shawn's personal account on YouTube *Shawn's profile on the Mega64ums Mega64ums is dead. RIP Category:Cast and Crew